A Junker's Life
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: After losing her mom in the Omnic Crisis, Aria grew a hatred for machines. Suddenly kidnapped and shipped to Australia to be a slave for Omnics, she is saved by the most unlikely of people. Joining their side she must learn to survive in the outbacks, and become a Junker.
1. Cruel World

**Hi Readers! So this is a prequel to a story that I may or may not work on, I don't know yet. The story is that my OC teams up with Junkrat and Roadhog, trying to survive in Junkertown. The reason I picked the two junkers is because I find them funny, and they stand out from the other heros. To me anyway. I'm curious to know more about them and after getting the Junkertown map I was super excited!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The world is cruel, unfair. Why must bad things happen to good people? What did we do to deserve this? Why must I lose everything, and everyone I love?! I will always hate them. They have no heart, no brain, they can't even bleed! They are nothing but weapons that are out to kill, that's what they did. For thirty years the world was at war, humans vs machine. Thousands of people died, most were just bystanders, they were inanest. I lived in fear my hole life._

"Hey Aria! Come on, let's play!" The young girl looked up from the ground, seeing her three best friends. Two were boys and the other was a girl. The boy in front smiled, reaching his hand out. "We're playing Overwatch, we need back up!"

Aria looked back down at the concrete floor. "I don't like the idea of playing war..." She muttered.

"But we need you!" The boy said with determination. "If we don't have a offense we won't be able to win!" He reached his hand out closer so it was right in front on her face. "Come one Thrasher!"

Aria blushed at her nickname. Sense sharks were her favorite animal her friends would call her Thrasher because she would thrash around when fighting. Breathing out Aria took her friends hand. "Okay. Thrasher, reporting in Tyler!"

Tyler smiled, pulling her up on her feet. "My code name is Overkill!" He then pulled her along till they reached the playground. "Iornclasp is badly wounded! Angelknife is healing him but is under attack! We need to protect them!"

Aria and Tyler pulled out their nerf-guns and fired at a tree. Lana (Angelknife) took her fake sword to drain energy from herself to heal Marcus (Iornclasp). As soon as he was healed, he grabbed his boxing gloves and join the group. They played for hours, getting all sweaty and tired. They laid their back on the grass, looking up at the clouded sky.

"It's really quite." Lana sighed. "It almost feels like there's no war happening."

"Yeah...I wish there wasn't." Aria said, is a sad ton.

"It's not like there's anything we could do." Marcus crossed his arms over his chest. "We're just kids."

"No, there is." Tyler sat up, looking at his friends with determination. "When I get older, I'm joining Overwatch!"

"What?!" Lana gasped in shock, sitting up. "Aren't you scared that you might die?!"

"I'd rather do something then live in fear." Tyler stood up looking down at his friends. "I know one thing, I want to do good. I want to be a hero, just like them!"

His friends looked at each other uneasy. Sure being a hero would be awesome, but hearing the news call constantly about the war and people dying was scary. Especially sense they were only ten years old. But they have been friends sense kindergarten, they always stuck together. To think that one of their friends wanted to join the fight...

"Okay." Marcus said, standing up, looking right at his friend. If you're the defense, you'll need a tank." He smirked.

Lana then stood up. "And you'll need a support."

The three friends looked down was still unsure. It was fun playing pretend Overwatch, but they were just kids. But the thought of her not joining her friends, them they might really need her...she couldn't let them down.

Sucking up her fear, she stood up, eyes glaring with determination. "And I'll be the offense."

Together they high fives, cheering and laughing.

* * *

It was a child's dream, but they kept it. They didn't tell their parents, knowing what they'd say. Aria didn't want to scare my mom, she had enough to worry about. Sense the war had taken a hit on company's, Aria's mom had to work in the safety of our home. It was fine at first but then her company was in the fire of battle in the middle of the city. Thank god no one was inside, but it caused hundreds of people out of a job. Her mom then had to figure out another way to support ourselves. Aria's dad was absolutely no help. He had a gambling problem and with any money her mom earned he would gamble with it. And when he did make money, he would use it on beer and other things men like. Aria had to help her mom hide the money as best as we could.

Aria still went to school with Tyler, Lana, and Marcus. Their friendship stayed the same, so did their dream. But as the years went by, the war got worse. They had to split up, and go to families that lived in safer places. They kept in touch, of course. Tyler and Mark started to work out to get stronger, Lana learning medical treatments. As for Aria, she was to busty taking care of her mom.

* * *

One day, Aria's family dictated to do to England. They had family there, so they thought staying there for a few weeks would be the safest. But they were wrong. No sooner then one week, the Omnics under the name Null Sector lunched a surprises attack on Kings row. It didn't take long for them to overtake the city.

Aria and her mom ran for their lives, during the chaos, they had lost track on her dad. Aria's mom had a hold of her daughter's hand pulling her along. "Stay with me Aria! Do not let go of my hand!" She shouted. There was smoke in the air, and you could hear gun fire from every detection.

They ran through alleyways, the roads were to dangerous. As they ran they tried to hide from any B73-NS they saw.

"Mom, I'm scared." Aria whimpered,she feared that she and her mom might die.

"It's going to be okay." Her mom reassured her, but it sounded uneasy.

They heard sirens going off and emergency evacuation. They was a safe zone not too far from where they were. They kept running, until they made a turn. They saw B73-NS fighting against some Overwatch solders. However one B73 spotted them. Aria's mom pulled her daughter back down the Alley. They ran but the B73 followed them. They took one wrong turn, and can to a wall. They were trapped. Aria's mom pushed her behind shielding her daughter.

"M-mom..." Aria started to tear up. This was it, they were going to die here. She got a good look at it. It was large, six feet high, and squared. Painted purple and it's red light-eye. It was nothing but a machine, it didn't care about incident lives, it's soul intent was to kill.

"Stay behind me." Her mom ordered. She stepped out a little, and tried to reason with it. "You don't have to do this. Please...I have a child. Please...let us live-"

Suddenly the B73 started to make noise, it reloaded its gun. As fast as she could, she turned her back to the robot and covered her body over her daughter. Aria watched in horror, as her mom was shot, six times in the back, blood started to leak out her stomach and chest, but she held strongly, protecting her daughter.

"MOM!" Aria cried out, tears falling down her face.

Her mother looked up at her, tears in her eyes, but she smiled. "I l-love you..." she cough blood. She started to lose strength in her body. She fell to her knees, still looking up at her daughter. "S-stay...alive..." she said, before collapsing in her lap.

Aria's body shook, trembling as she wrapped her arms around her mom. She looked back up at the B73 as it reloaded its gun again. Filled with sorrow and anger she screamed. "YOU BASTARD! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU! AND YOU KILLED HER WITHOUT I SECOND THOUGHT!" She panted, glaring at it as it pointed its gun at her. "I swear...I WILL SCRAP EVERYONE OF YOU!"

Just when she thought it was the end. She heard someone roaring. Coming up from behind the robot, was an elder man wearing blue armor, and an Overwatch symbol on his chest plate. He swung his hammer at the B73, obliterating it to pieces. Aria gasped out, as she watched. She was safe she was alive. Her mom! Looking back down, she shouted out for the man. "P-please help! She been shot!"

The man looked over, his eyes widen at the gruesome sight. There was so much blood. "I need Mercy at my coordinates, now! We have an injured civilian!" He rushed over to Aria, leaning down to her. "It's going to be okay. Help is on the way." He reassured her, in a thick German accent. But they were running out of time.

Aria hugged her mom tightly. "Please...please hold on mom...Help is coming, you're going to be okay..." But as the seconds were counted down, her life faded away.

It was too late. By the time they medic came, her mother had passed. Aria was carried away the blonde woman and the armored man carried her mom's lifeless body. They made it to the safe zone. Aria found her dad, and learned the news of his wife. He tried to sue Overwatch, hopping to get some money out of it, but was declined. ]Aria didn't hold it against them, they tried, you can't save everyone. Aria blamed herself though, she was too scared to do anything, and her mom was dead because of her.

After that the years became much harder. Do to parental responsibility laws Aria's dad had to find a sustainable job to support his daughter and himself. But do to his terrible gamboling addiction they always struggled. Aria had to get a job herself. She didn't rely on her deadbeat dad. Her friends found out, and said she could stay with one of them, but she declined, not wanting to be a burden to them. That goal she and her friends had, was destroyed. She never wanted to see someone she cared about die in front of her again. Finally, the war had ended, humans one, but Overwatch became the target of humanity's anger, and as such, was shut down. Aria thought is was for the better, now her friends wouldn't be killed by those horrific machines. She continued to go to school, but it wasn't until graduation that things went horrible again.

It was just like a normal night. Aria was eating takeout dinner, alone in her home. Her dad, off doing who knows what. She was now eighteen, meaning she was a legal adult and can move out. As soon as things change up, she would move out, find a steady job I leave independently. Aria flipped through channels, before slowly feeling drowsy. She looked at the clock, 10:45. She had better get to sleep, and get ready for work tomorrow. Changing into her pjs she crashed on her bed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was 1:58 when the front door opened. Two figures walked inside, looking around the house. "Focus on what we're here for." One of them said. Looking through the rooms they found Aria, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the two figures hovering over her.

Aria moved over her side, and slightly opened her eyes. When she saw two dark figures her body immediately jumped up, ready to scream. One of the figures covered her mouth and wrapped their other arm around her wast pinning her arms to her body. "Let's make this quick." The other one said, in a deep males voice. Aria started to thrash around trying to free herself, the the man pulled out a syringe and stabbed the needle in her right arm. Aria felt the drugs take over, and started to pass out. The last thing she heard was. "Okay, let's hurry up before the plane takes off without us."


	2. The Two Junkers

**Hi Readers! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but there is going to be violins and strong language. Also I'm terrible at writing Australian accents, I'm going to try my best! That's all I can say.**

* * *

Aria groaned in pain, feeling numb in her hole body. Her vision was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, laying on her side, still wearing her pj bottoms and tank-top. She could hear a wired noise, what sounded like a ship horn. She tried to push herself up with her hand, but couldn't move them, nor her feet. Aria's eyes widened, her hands and feet were duck-taped together. It all started coming back: the two men in her room, being attacked, and then being stabbed with a sharp needle. Her arm still felt sore. Trying to sit up, Aria leaned her back on a rigged wall. Her eyes started to get use to the dark and saw that she wasn't alone. There were ten people with her, all in the same state as her. Everyone had a scared face, four were still on the ground, and two were huddled close, whimpering. Aria looked to her right, seeing an older man, possibly in his 40s, or 50s, He seemed more calm then the rest. Calming her heart down, Aria quietly asked him questions.

"Umm, Hi..." The man turned to her. "D-do you know whats going on? Why are we here?"

The man stared at her, before resting his head against the wall. "We were all taken by our homes, and are currently on a cargo ship, headed for Australia." Aria's eyes widened. Wait, Australia? Why?! "Where we are most likely to be bought off to Omnics." He explained.

"W-wait but!" Aira's mind was running wild, how could this be happening?! "I heard that after the Omnic Crisis, the Australian government wanted to restore peace with the Omnics. They granted them a large area of land surrounding the Australian omnium."

"They did, but the Omnics decided to make quick money off of selling people on the black-market." The man looked at the rest of the people, all terrified.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Aria started to question the situation. "Why abduct people from the U.S? And why only ten?"

"We were most likely sold off by people we know. I know for a fact that my brother sold me out for the money." The man sighed, the feeling of sorrow take over him.

 _So its not random? We were chosen._ Aria stared down at her tied hands. _Someone sold me off to Australia? Because they needed the money?!_ She glared, balling her fist. This was not happening! _I can't just give up! I was so close to living on my own and supporting myself! Just to be stolen from home to become a slave?!_

They heard the ship's hole blow, and the slow feeling of it coming to a stop. Everyone was frantic, tears rolling down their eyes, and some started praying. Aria was not about to give up, as soon as she saw an opening, she would take it. The Storage container's doors opened, it was night out. Four figures dressed fully in black stepped in. You couldn't even tell if they were human or robot. They held handcuffs, and each one had a stun-gun baton. "Alright, lets make this quick." One said in a mannish voice, possibly a human. "Don't give us any problems, because..." He held his stun-gun up, sparking it. Even though everyone was terrified, they didn't put up a fight. Aria kept glaring at them as they handcuffed them together in a line. The man she had been talking with kept watching her, giving her warnings and shaking his head, in fear that she would get hurt by them. Aria nodded, to ease his worry, but that didn't stop her from eyeing her surroundings and watching the men in black at all times. They were snuck off the ship two black van were waiting for them. The poor people were pushed inside, as the men got in and drove off.

There were no windows, and the driver and passenger seat rider, were blocked off from the stolen people by metal screen. Aria moved her back so she would be close in earshot of them. "So, how many are their tonight?" The guy in the passenger seat asked.

"It's not going to be this big tonight, I know for sure. I think the government is starting to suspect." The diver said.

"It's probably because they keep donating blood, and human organs." Aria felt her stomach turn. So its not just slavery, they're also cutting them up as donations to hospitals?! "This can't be shut down. I'm already on probation, and they pay us good." The man grumbled.

Aria growled, gritting her teeth. These men didn't give a shit on what they were doing, and what was going to happen to them. Out of her rage, she pushed herself off the wall, and started viciously ticking it, hitting their seats as hard as she could. "You fucking bastards!"

"H-hey! Knock it off!" The driver yelled, trying to steady his driving.

"Let us out now! We are goddamn HUMANS!" She kept kicking.

"Oh, bloody hell!" The driver sharply turned the car, flying Aria to the side, hitting her head hard. The rest of the kidnapped people gasped in concerned, Aria struggled to sit back up. The man moved over and told her to lay down for a bit. Seeing as how she couldn't do anything else, she focused her breathing, and slowly was losing conscious.

* * *

The drive took thirty minutes, they drove till the reached the rundown part of the city, where no-one would see or suspect. The two vans stopped in front of a large old theater. the men opened the doors pulling everyone out. Once Aria stepped out, the guy in the passenger seat, pushed her away from the others. Aria glared at him, his smug smirked was pissing her off. "You've got some fight in ya." Very quickly, he backhanded her. Aria stumbled, feeling her right cheek burn. She dare not show weakness, but it wasn't easy holding but the tears. "I did say, don't give us any problems." Pulling her hair, He grabbed out his stun-gun and held in up to her face. "You scared now?" he pressed the end against her collar bone, slowly tracing it down her chest, and waste. "High voltage, usually used on dogs," Aria felt herself tremble, "but I guess," he pulled her face up to his, "You're all just animals-"

"What are you doing?!" Yelled another guy in black. He pulled him away from Aria. "What kinda moron are you? We can't damage them, they need to be presentable!" He turned and Aria's red cheek, growling he punched his working buddy. "They are not going to be happy with you." He grabbed Aria's tied hands pulling her inside the building.

She was then shoved into another room. It was much bigger, she could see more them twenty people inside. No one was talking, but most were crying. Aria saw the man, and walked over taking a seat next to him. He saw her red cheek. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I-it's okay." She reassured him. The door opened again, one of the men in black grabbed a young woman. As she was pulled out of the room, her cries echoed. Aria watched in horror, they were starting now? She looked at the rest of them, they all looked with despair and sorrow. They had given up.

Aria could do nothing, but sit and wait. She watched as people were dragged away, one by one, even the man was pulled out of the room. He gave her a sad look, before leaving. Aria couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Pulling her legs up, she rested her forehead on her knees. She gentle cried, this was it, her life was over, and she never got a chance to live it. And now she was going to be sold like an animal, and bought by one of those machines. Aria's sadness turned to anger, those awful beings made of metal and bolts. It was all their fault, to think that some humans took pity on them, equal right, what a joke. The war, her mother's death, and now black-marketing. Oh how she wanted nothing more then to rip them to pieces, tar them apart and send them back to the scrapheap where they belonged.

Finally, it was her turn. She was the very last. The man said, "Don't struggle", there was no trying anyway. He untapped her legs so she could walk, and place a paper number on her front. He fixed her hair. Just like the guy said, they needed to be presentable. Placing his hand to her back, he led her backstage behind a giant red curtain. "Stay where you are." He ordered. "The announcer also has a stun-gun. So don't try anything. Just deal with this." After that, he walked off stage.

Aria could hear her heart beating, she felt sick to her stomach. In her last words of freedom she whimpered. "Mom...I'm sorry."

"And now, for the final number!" A man's voice spoke over the microphone. The curtains opened, Aria squinted as lights shown on her. The seats were full of Omnics all dressed very nicely, most holding numbers, ready to bid. She glared daggers at the crowd, she hated them, all of them, including the helpers. "We have a lovely young woman, all the way from America. As you can see, she has a very nice figure, fair-skin, chest-long hair that is a beautiful blonde and deep blue eyes." Aria shivered at the way he describing her, like she was a doll. "She would be an excellent addition for a collection, or if you want you could cut her up and sell her off." After saying that, the Omnics started betting.

As the price for her went up, Aria couldn't hold back her anger, she needed to say something, or she would regret it. She didn't care if she would be shocked, she let it out. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!" The hole room went silent, the announcer gave her a warning glare, close to reaching for his gun. "IT'S TO BAD THEY DIDN'T WIPE YOU ALL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE! YOU MISERABLE, UGLY, PIECES OF SCRAP METAL!" She shreaked at the top of her lungs. Everyone's eyes were wide, shocked by her outburst.

Growling out, the announcer pulled out his stun-gun, marching over to shut her up. Aria was ready for the pain, not regretting what she did. As soon as he was close, there was a loud noise outside, as if someone was setting off explosions. An Omnic burst through the doors, missing his left arm. "E-everyone needs to run! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?!" The announcer shouted over the mike.

"T-the...the Ju-" He couldn't finish in time, as the doors exploited off, sending his body flying into a wall. The audience cried out in shock. The announcer was too focus on the commotion, he dropped the gun. Aria noticed, she was just as scared, but this was probably her only chance to escape. quickly grabbing the gun from the ground, she ran off the stage, and hid behind a wooden pillar. Peaking out, she wanted to see who was responsible for the explosion.

A laugh echoed through the theater, sounding like it came from a mad-man. Stepping into the room, were two men that looked very odd. The one that was tackling, had a peg-leg, and a metal-prosthetic arm, his face covered is ashes, and parts of his hair was missing and on fire. The other was too large for the average human, wearing a mask shaped like a pig's snout, holding a large chain hook. "Well, lookie what we have here, Roadie!" The guy on fire laughed. "Full house! Let's say we scrap 'em and see what we get!" He loaded up his handmade launcher gun with grenades, and started chucking them.

Every Omnic screamed for their lives, The two crazy men were blocking the only exit, there was nowhere to run. The large guy who was called "Roadie" swung his hook, grabbing a robot, pulling it to him before firing shrapnel with his gun, destroying it. Aria watched with fright, they were insane! Yet, was amazed, they showed no mercy, as she watched the Omnics drop like flies. Whoever they were, they've done this before, scrapping robots one by one, it seemed like second nature to them. And for some wired reason, she felt left out.

After killing another with his hook, the big guy said, in a deep-gruffed voice. "Hole Hog is ready!" He yelled. He partner grinned sadistically. "THEN LET A RIP!" He laughed. Roadie poured in a load of shrapnel ammo, and started firing a broad tone of shrapnel around the room. Aria ducked back and covered her head, while the Omnics and announcer were shot multiple times. Aria waited till the firing stopped, but didn't peek out yet. There was no more screaming, meaning they had killed everyone. "WAHOOO! Look at 'em all!" The crazy guy laughed with pride. Picking up a robot arm, he waved it. "Well, lets not waste anytime, loud up as much as we can carry!" They started picking up pieces, sorting through them.

Aria slowly poked her head out. They seemed to be distracted, now was her chance. But the more she thought about escaping, the more she realized how big her situation really was. She was stranded in a country she's never been to, with no money, and noway of contacting anyone. And the fact that she was vulnerable to attackers, whether it be humans or animals. She didn't have any options. She looked back at the two men, the one with the mask, turned to her direction. Being quick, she ducked back under the wooden pillar. _Oh god! Please don't see me,_ _Please don't see me,_ _Please don't see me,_ _Please don't see me!_ She begged, but was unlucky. The masked man swung his hook around the pillar, barley missing her head, and pulled it away from her, reveal herself to them.

"The hell ya doin' Roadhog?" He watched his partner in crime point over to Aria, and was shocked. There was a long silence between the three. Aria put her tied hands up in a 'don't shot' position as best she could. She was breathing very fast now. What were they going to do? shoot her? Or worse?! "Well," the guy on fire smirked, "Hello sheila. Seems you've had quite a night. unfortunately, you saw us, sooo." He aimed his gun at her.

Aria panicked. "WAITWAITWAIT, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" She begged. The guy raised his brow, but lowered his gun. "L-look, I'm not suppose to be here. I was stolen from my home, all they way from America, and I was about to be sold off to one of those horrible machines. S-so please, just take what you came here for, and I will not tell anyone. In fact, I'm really grateful right now." She didn't want to trigger them, or make them think she'd rat on them to police. Her best chance was try to negotiate.

It seemed to have work. "Heh, heh, well, ain't nothing to difficult to a couple of Junkers." He rubbed his knuckles on her chest, smiling smugly. While the big one - Roadhog, just stared at the blonde girl. "So, you're all the way from America eh? So what were these scarp-heaps gonna do? sell ya?"

"Black-market, actually. B-but yes, and I'm very grateful that you guys came, I own you my life." She bowed in respect, still trying to play it cool.

"Hey, it's no problem. Just as long as ya don't rat us out. Names Junkrat by the way, and this here's Roadhog." he pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, nonono, never!"

The Junkrat chuckled once more. "Whelp! We better loud up the bike before day breaks. Don't want to be caught by the cops now would we Roadie?" He elbowed partner's belly.

As they went back to their collecting, Aria took a breath of relief. they weren't going to shoot her, they will leave and go their separate ways. Aria was about to head for the exit, when she turned back to the Junkers. The thought about being stranded came back, not to mention she was unarmed. Maybe...she could ask for their help. Usually though, when you were a kid, your parents always told you never to go with strangers, let alone criminals. Asking for their help could lead to so many bad decisions. Aria wanted to think logical, but right now, she had to try.

 _Oh, what the hell._ She sighed, before speaking up again. "Um, hey!" The Junkers looked back at her. "I-I don't mean to ask, but..." Inhaling she yelled out quickly. "Will you take me with you?!" Junkrat dropped his load of robot scraps, what did she say? "Look, I'm unarmed, alone, and in desptet need of help. I-I know that we just met, and I don't know what to do at this point, so please." Aria begged, her eyes starting to water. "I'll make it up to you, I swar! J-just please...will you help me..?"

The two Junkers looked at each other, not really sure how to react. Living in the outbacks and being a Junker every day was a struggle to survive, and everyone was out to either to steal form you or kill you for ransom. you only look out for yourself.

"Well, tough luck sheila, caus we aint-" Junkrat began when Roadhog stepped right up in front of her.

Aria had to tilt her head far back, he was a lot taller then he looked. He stared down at her for a while, as if examining her. Gulping, she tried to steady her breathing. He reached for his hook, before Aria could react, he grabbed bound hands in his giant fist. Aria watched in horror and he lifted the hook over her head, swing it down. "Oh my GO-!" She screamed, looking away. She heard and snapping sound, as Roadhog released her hands. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down, the tape was cut, her hands now free. Looking back up at the Junker, he replied. "Sure."

"WHAT?!" Junkrat yelled in shock. Roadhog rarely ever spoke, so it was a bit of surprise, also _WHY_ would he agree on letting her tag along with them? "The hell's wrong with ya?! We're not taken some random sheila with us! Since when have junkers ever given a shit about anyone else?!" Roadhog kept quiet, as he and Junkrat which, to what Aria thought was a stare off. Neither one was talking. She started to think that this maybe wasn't a smart idea. The guy on fire made a point, for someone like them, to suddenly help a civilian out, seemed out of character. After about a minute of neither one of them talking, Junkrat caved in. "Argh! FINE!" being defeated, he stepped in front of Aria, arms crossed, with a serious expression. "We'll help you out for a while. But you better some us some graduated and you're gonna have to pull your own weight around. Got it?!"

Aria bobbed her head. "Y-yes! Thank you very much. Um, my name is Aria."

"Alright," Junkrat picked up his loot, "help us out." he gave it to her making her carry it. Aria struggled to keep her footing, Omnic parts were heaver then they looked. "Well, come on!" Junkrat yelled as he and Roadhog walked out the theater. Aria, quickly grabbed the stun-gun she took, and tucked behind her back. She didn't want to put her trust in them fully, and having some kind of weapon was smart. Following them out to their ride, which was a motorcycle with a sidecar, and strapped on the back was a camper that was small camper that had been scooped out. Dumping the parts in, Junkrat jumped in the sidecar, as Roadhog took the wheel. Aria hesitated, if she gets in, there was no turning back. Whatever the risk they took in order to survive, she would have to do the same. Saying goodbye to a life of resources, to live off of what you could find, and the potential of getting attack by other outlaws and risk of dying very easily. Her mind was fighting both sides. Junkrat noticed her delay, smacking the car to make a clanking noise, woke her out from her thoughts. He grin. "Well come on sheila! Don't want the dingos getten ya." he reached out his metal hand.

Taking a breath, Aria took it. He hoist her in, Roadhog started up the bike, as they drove off out of town into open outbacks. As Junkrat was taking to Roadhog about the amount of money they would get from their heist, Aria stared up at the night sky. It was clear, and you could see millions of stars. _Well mom, you said stay alive, I'm gonna try._


End file.
